Heartlake City Resort (41347)
Heartlake City Resort '''is a set released in the summer of 2018. Official Description Have fun at the beach or chill out at the bar at Heartlake’s resort hotel. The LEGO Friends '''Heartlake City Resort is the place to hang out and have fun in Heartlake City! The hotel has a lobby, restaurant, juice bar, terrace with a DJ stand and 2 bedrooms. Drive the monorail round to the water park with changing room, 2 waterslides and a splash bucket, plus a beach area with a water scooter, parasailer and a lifeguard stand. This amazing LEGO Friends set includes 4 mini-doll figures plus a dolphin figure. * Includes Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia and Mason mini-doll figures, plus a Sheen the dolphin figure. * Features a resort hotel with moving monorail to a beach water park. * Hotel features lobby with telephone and computer, juice bar with blender, roof terrace with DJ decks, restaurant and 2 hotel rooms. * Water park features 2 slides, tipping splash bucket, water scooter with detachable parasailer, windsurf board, lifeguard stand and changing rooms. * Accessory elements include luggage, key, hot dog, ice cream, fruit, cups, bowl and a walkie-talkie. * Head to the lobby to collect the key for your hotel room, then grab a drink from the juice bar. * Take the monorail to the beach water park to try out the slides and enjoy some watersports - look out for the friendly dolphin! * Dance the evening away at the hotel rooftop party with friends with this big LEGO Friends set. * Heartlake City Resort measures over 10” (26cm) high, 20” (51cm) wide and 11” (29cm) deep. * Monorail car measures over 2” (7cm) high, 2” (6cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Whizz down the slides into the ocean at LEGO® Friends 41347 Heartlake City Resort water park and dodge the splash bucket when it tips! Windsurf or hop on the water scooter and pull Andrea along in the parasailer for an amazing view of the beach. Look! There's a dolphin! Catch up with Mason the lifeguard and then take the monorail back to the hotel and chill out in the juice bar, or head to the roof terrace for a beachside party with this vacation-themed LEGO® Friends set. Fun Facts * This is the only set Mason appears in. * All the mini-doll torsos are exclusive to this set. ** Both Stephanie's and Mason's leg pieces are exclusive to this set. * The episode Escape from Trash Island is set at the resort. * All the girls except Mia have jobs at the resort in the animated series. ** Andrea has casual employment with the resort as an event coordinator and DJ. ** Emma teaches classes in mental relaxation. ** Olivia teaches the Junior Science Club. ** Stephanie is a fitness instructor, first aider and lifeguard. Gallery Heartlake City Resort 2.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Heartlake City Resort 3.jpg|The mini-dolls having fun at the resort. Heartlake City Resort 4.jpg|Inside the set. Heartlake City Resort 5.jpg|Back of the box. Heartlake City Resort 6.jpg|A plan showing the scale of the set compared to a LEGO minifigure. Other Images HeartlakeCityResort.png|Heartlake City Resort in the series. HeartlakeResortLS.png|Heartlake City Resort in the series. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Summer 2018 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets